babystepsfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 21 (S2)
Characters In Order of Appearance *Eiichiro Maruo *Sakuya Takagi *Yukichi Fukazawa *Ryuhei Aoi *Yoshiaki Ide *Yu Nabae *Yu Nabae Summary Eiichiro tries to attack while releasing his anger but it becomes counterproductive. Realizing this mistake, Eiichiro takes some time to calm himself down and starts to confront the pressure, earning his win against Takagi's sly tricks. With this win, Eiichiro has the chance to revenge his loss against Nabae before. Synopsis Takagi aims at Eiichiro's body for two consecutive times but Eiichiro manages to counter it and earns the point. Eiichiro wonders if his anger can be his strength, just like when the pressure becomes his power during his match against Ide. Thus, on the following points, Eiichiro releases his anger through his attacks. However, this only messes up his attacks and increased heart rate and unclear mindset. Eiichiro decides to take his time slowly in order to calm himself down, even though he receives a time violation warning from the referee. Eiichiro has managed to calm down after taking some time. After that, Eiichiro has managed to move smoothly and finally realizes Takagi's strength. Realizing that he has to face Takagi's stamina in a full set if he loses the first set, he becomes more determined and wins the first set. Later on, as his anger is subsiding and is starting to feel pressure, he manages to take higher risks and defeats Takagi in the second set as well. During the match, Yukichi remembers Eiichiro's effort he pours during their training and continues to be attentive like the time when Coach Aoi taught how to do the between-the-legs shot. Eiichiro's growth in tennis is the result of the training he has done. Eiichiro is approached by Yukichi and Coach Aoi after the match. Eiichiro shares to Coach Aoi the things he learned during the match - how to deal with players with such antics and how releasing the anger in such irritated state will not help him in his match at all. Later, Takagi approaches him and confirms if Eiichiro was, indeed, started tennis during high school and the training he did in order to become a strong player. However, Coach Aoi intervenes and tells Takagi that the menu Eiichiro currently uses is formulated for Eiichiro alone, thus, Takagi, too, should formulate his own training menu instead of copying someone else's menu. Eiichiro, then asks Takagi to confirm if Takagi has indeed beat Nabae in a match. While Takagi is being bewildered on how Eiichiro heard about it, he tells Eiichiro the reason behind his "win". He also apologizes for the things he did during their match. Later, Nabae appears and congratulates Eiichiro for winning the match. After talking to Eiichiro and leaving the area, Takagi tells Nabae that he will stop using sly tricks in order to win but Nabae wonders why. Seeing how Takagi is pissed off on Nabae's comment, Nabae explains that he simply does not want Takagi to completely rely on tricks and such tricks can be helpful when used wisely. Nabae compliments Takagi regarding Takagi's unmatched desire to win. On the other hand, Eiichiro and Yukichi are checking the bracket for Kanto Junior and now, Eiichiro has the change to get his revenge on his last year's defeat on Nabae. Manga & Anime Differences * The scenes only present in the manga: ** When Eiichiro asks Takagi how Takagi defeated Nabae once and Takagi was surprised how Eiichiro learned about it, Eiichiro wonders how Yukichi got such information. * The scenes only present in the anime: ** After the referee gives a warning to Eiichiro, the referee is shown using a timer to check whether Eiichiro is going to lose a point due to time violation. ** Yukichi commenting on Eiichiro's effort he has seen before * In the manga, Coach Aoi was shown teaching Eiichiro and Yukichi the between-the-legs shot before Eiichiro went to Florida while in the anime, the scene was shown (as a flashback) while Yukichi is remembering the efforts Eiichiro has done in order to become a strong tennis player. It was not shown that Yukichi has hit his crotch while practicing the shot. * When Takagi questions the referee's judgment regarding his shot was actually an 'in' instead of an out, in the manga, that shot was very near in the doubles' tramline and singles' sideline. In the anime, that shot was in the baseline. * In the anime, Eiichiro and Yukichi are the ones who checked the bracket and talk about Eiichiro's advancement in the top 4 while in the manga, Okada and Oota are the ones who did it. Navigation Category:Season 2 Category:Kanto Junior Tennis Tournament Arc Category:Volume 3 (DVD) (S2)